You Keep Me Wild
by ClaryFrayMockingjay
Summary: Shadowhunters Clary and Jace are both single and have strong feelings for each other; Clary, however, doesn't trust Jace's intentions, he's a huge player, she doesn't want to get hurt. How long will she push him away? And how far is Jace willing to go to prove his love? RATED M FOR A REASON! R&R PLEASE
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so this is my very first Clace fanfic, hurray, finally got my head down and wrote it! I don't know if I should continue this, please let me know what you think. Thank you to those of you who have read this, also, I don't own any of these characters etc, they belong to Sassy Cassie, otherwise known as Cassandra Clare. Read and Review please guys, thanks so much.**

**-ClaryFrayMockingjay xx**

* * *

I walked through the musty corridors of the Institute; silently admiring the oak finish doors that I passed, not stopping until I had reached the huge library.

The cold sun shone through the sleek glass windows revealing the dust that danced freely in the air. I thought for sure that I was the only one here; the others had surely been permitted to attend the official annual Clave meeting, unlike me, I thought bitterly.

I slipped off my dark hooded coat. My denim hot pants left most of my thigh bare and I was wearing a tank top that clung to the curves of my torso, revealing my beloved Runes. My fiery, long hair hung around my shoulders in unruly waves today, rather than curls.

The weather had changed dramatically, earlier this morning it had been fairly warm, now; however, there was a chill in the air.

I strode over to the newly installed fireplace and after a while of fiddling, I managed to get it on, rubbing my hands together, I let the heat warm me all over.

"You here alone, Fray?" I heard a silky voice say from behind me. I whipped my head around to see him. Him. The boy who haunted my dreams, my every waking thought. His soft golden locks, his embracing golden eyes, his chiselled jaw line, and his muscled body deliciously inked with Runes that just made him even more beautiful.

"Jace," I said "I didn't know you'd be here"

There was a thin layer of water on his body and his hair was dripping slightly, all he was wearing was a towel, tied loosely around his hips, leaving his torso and hipline completely bare. I forced myself not to stare.

"Where else would I be?" he asked with his characteristic smirk "I do live here"

"I don't know, I just assumed you'd be with Alec and Izzy at the annual Clave meeting" I replied "I guess I should have known they wouldn't let you go though" I added

His eyes flicked from my face, down my body and then rested on my own again. "It's a little cold out to be wearing that, don't you think?" He said gesturing to my uncharacteristically skimpy clothes and the fireplace behind me.

"It looks to me that you should be more worried about yourself than about me." I said pointedly

He seemed to only just realise how little he was wearing. He turned to leave the room without a backward glance.

* * *

I heard a noise downstairs and naturally, I went down to investigate. What I was expecting to find was Church being the useless cat he is, what I actually found however sent my senses reeling. Clary. She was wearing a painfully sexy little outfit and her beautiful copper hair cascaded around her face and spilled elegantly onto her shoulders. Those gorgeous green eyes stared at me, making me want to grab her and do unthinkable things to her flawless body.

I was back in my room; I'd had to leave, if I had stayed any longer then I wouldn't have been the only one half naked.

I changed into a fitted black t-shirt and grey sweat pants. Fighting gear.

By the time I entered the Training Room, she was already in a sweat, punching and kicking at several dummies, a thin layer of perspiration adding a sexy sheen to her skin.

She turned at my entrance, "Jace" she said, her eyes pleading. My heart quickened, I loved the way she said my name. She walked towards me, only stopping when we were less than a forearms length apart. "Will you train with me?" she asked her green eyes wide.

I hesitated "I don't know Fray, I don't want to hurt you" I said, it came out smugger than I'd meant it to.

Her face scrunched up in anger adorably "Oh yeah? We'll see who hurts who" she said and before I could make sense of what she'd said, she lunged at me. I narrowly dodged, my fighting instincts kicked in immediately, we sparred intensively, both on the defence, not wanting to really hurt one another. I was curious though, as to what she could do, so I tried my luck with offence, she responded to my blows with various fighting styles, we went on like that until our breathing began to get laboured. I lunged for her again; she ducked, grabbing my arm, which resulted in the two of us falling to the ground, her small body beneath mine. She groaned softly, sending my hormones into a frenzy.

I felt myself lose balance and latched onto Jace's arm for support; we both crashed to the floor, Jace's weight on top of me. I groaned from the slight disorientation I'd gained from hitting the floor and felt Jace's breathing hitch. He pushed himself up so that he was leaning on his elbows, his face was inches above mine. I looked into his eyes, what I saw shocked me right to the core. Desire, want, need and deeper than all of those, genuine care for me. I suddenly felt a need to be closer to him, to engulf myself in his warmth. The word escaped my lips before I had fully comprehended the thought. "Jace" I said, it was barely a whisper, but even I could hear the emotions it carried; the same emotions I could see in his eyes. Within a short second, I saw his face slacken as the realisation crept in and then, his mouth was attacking mine. His lips were soft, he licked my lower lip with his tongue, asking for entrance, I opened my mouth willingly, pushing my tongue against his. His hands were on the small of my back, he'd put them there in an attempt to break my fall. I ran my hands up his arms and let them settle in his hair, pushing his face closer to mine, making him deepen the kiss; surprising myself, I nipped at his lower lip, making him groan into my mouth. He pulled away and brought his face down to my jaw line, kissing and nipping his way to the sensitive spot behind my ear, I moaned quietly and felt him smile against my skin, "Clary" he moaned as he began kissing my collarbone and I tugged at his silky hair appreciatively. His mouth found the soft swell of my breasts, I sighed in pleasure when his teeth grazed my skin. Urged on by the small noises I was making, he began to suck at the swell of my breasts, sending a jolt of pleasure through my abdomen and in between my legs. Not fully understanding my effect on him and what I was doing, I ground my hips into his; eliciting deep groans from him. I spread my knees apart so that he could fit in between me, and continued grinding into him mercilessly, suddenly feeling his hardened manhood pressed between my thighs, over my cotton shorts.

"Clary" he moaned in between sucks, "Clary," suck "Don't," bite "Stop." Nibble.


	2. Chapter 2

** Hey guys, so this is my very first Clace fanfic, hurray, finally got my head down and wrote it! I don't know if I should continue this, please let me know what you think. Thank you to those of you who have read this, also, I don't own any of these characters etc, they belong to Sassy Cassie, otherwise known as Cassandra Clare. Read and Review please guys, thanks so much.**

**Please REVIEW! Feel free to ask me questions! Thanks to Harleylynnmahaffeyy for my first review!**

** -ClaryFrayMockingjay xx**

* * *

Clary

He pulled back a little and raised his face level to mine, his usually gold flecked eyes were almost entirely consumed by the black of his pupils, and I remembered that someone had told me that, other than a change in light, lust and desire were the main reasons why someone's pupils might dilate. I was sure that my eyes reflected his own; black with a deep want and longing. He started to murmur my name again, his warm breath caressing my porcelain skin. His hands began to slide under the hem of my black vest and his long, elegant fingers splayed over my now bare abdomen, the pressure deep in my abdomen began to grow, he licked my earlobe, and then tugged at it with his teeth, sending me into a frenzy of heated emotions. I grabbed at his arms, which earned a deep, reverberating chuckle, he then brought his lips crashing down onto mine again, along with the sudden realisation of the implications of the situation I'd found myself in. I couldn't think straight, not with him causing all of these amazing and new feelings within me, just by kissing me. "Jace" I moaned, arching my back. Then, remembering what I was doing, I pulled away.

* * *

Jace

"Jace" she moaned my name out loud, it was all I'd wanted to hear since I'd met her, and the way she'd said it...she sent a giant force of emotion through me, making me even harder than I'd been before, but then she'd pulled away, her hold on my arms loosened. I looked into her eyes, the emerald green replaced by the darkness of her pupils. "What is it?" I asked, then, suddenly afraid I'd hurt her, I asked; "Are you okay?" she pushed me away.

"I have to go" she said, she wiggled out from under me, got up gracefully and began to walk away from me, I stared after her, shocked into a stupor, but that didn't last very long...

* * *

Clary

_What had I been thinking? How had I gotten myself into such a ridiculous situation? And with Jace of all people! Everyone, and I mean everyone, knows how much of a player he is. But, I have to admit, he is such a good kisser...who knows what would have happened if I'd let it carry on? I mean, come on, I'm only eighteen, he's nineteen and had more girlfriends than cooked dinners...I'm still a virgin, and Jace was not the way to change that._

I was just about to pull the door open when Jace's arm snaked itself around my lower stomach and he spun me around skilfully, making it so that my back was flat against the door and I was facing him. His eyes were still quite dark.

"What the hell was that?" he demanded, confused.

"Nothing" I replied "It was nothing"

"What? Did I do something-did I-did I hurt you?" he asked

"No," I said, managing to free myself from his iron-grip, I looked up at his almost angelic face, his brows were knitted together in concern, his lips were glistening from the mix of saliva, they looked so beautiful, so inviting... _snap out of it! _I scolded myself mentally. "No you didn't hurt me" I replied and this time, I actually made it out of the training room and ran up to the room that was kept for my infrequent stays at the Institute.

* * *

Jace

I left the training room and had a quick, cold shower, I knew Clary was still at the institute and it was killing me. Why had she pushed me away? What had happened between us? Didn't she feel anything towards me?

I let the icy water form rivulets down my body, the same body that had perched itself over Clary...I racked my mind over and over trying to find a reason for Clary's abruptness.

Was it something I did?

A loud commotion downstairs broke me out of my solitary reverie. The others were back.

I made my way down the old, creaky stairs of the Institute, walking past Clary's temporary door silently, only to find her in the corridor with Isabelle and Magnus

"...Oh come on Clary! You never let me dress you" Isabelle said sulkily

"I promise, another time...I just don't feel up to it!" Clary's sweet, sweet voice

"You always say that, but you never do!" Izzy

"Give the poor girl a break, we all know she's less able when it comes to consuming alcoholic beverages" Magnus says with a short purr like chuckle

"Are you calling me a lightweight? I am not a lightweight!" Clary

"Prove it" Izzy and Magnus say in unison

"Fine, I'll come" Clary

"Go where?" I asked

They all turned around to look at me, all except Clary, who seemed to be more interested in the floor than my glorious face.

"To Damon Leighton's 19th" Magnus answered

"Damon Leighton's turning 19?" I asked

"Look, Jace, we all get it, you have issues, that's exactly why I didn't invite you, I invited Clary" Isabelle said with a flick of her sleek, dark hair.

"Well, you better invite me because I'm going either way" I replied

"You want to go? Seriously?" Isabelle asked

"Why not?" I replied with a grin

"He's planning something..." Magnus said slowly

"Thanks for the input Magnus, but no, I am not making underhand schemes regarding the sudden death of Damon Leighton," I replied "In fact, I intend to be on my best behaviour"

Magnus snorted "I'll believe that when I see it"

I looked at Clary, she glanced at me, her face impassive, well played Fray, I thought to myself, but two can play at that game.


	3. Chapter 3

** Hey guys, so this is my very first Clace fanfic, hurray, finally got my head down and wrote it! I don't know if I should continue this, please let me know what you think. Thank you to those of you who have read this, also, I don't own any of these characters etc, they belong to Sassy Cassie, otherwise known as Cassandra Clare. Read and Review please guys; thanks so much.**

**Please REVIEW! Feel free to ask me questions! **

** -ClaryFrayMockingjay xx**

* * *

Clary

"Ow, Izzy, you're hurting my head" I whined as Isabelle pulled a comb through my thick, copper hair. I wasn't allowed to look at my reflection until Izzy decided that she was completely finished preening me so I was left to face her black painted wall. I could see the mess that she called her bed from the corner of my eye. There were tonnes of sparkly, lacy, sequined, diamonded, bejewelled clothes strewn all over the bed and floor, and that was just half the contents of her ridiculously overfilled wardrobe.

"Beauty is painful, Clary, everyone knows that" she responded

"Are you done yet?" I asked

"Almost" she replied, she left me and went to the little chest of drawers at the foot of her bed, she pulled one of the compartments open and rummaged around in it, looking for something to tame my wild hair, no doubt. I let my mind wander to the predicament I'd found myself in earlier. Jace's unyielding mouth was so warm and soft on my own, and the way he'd reacted to her body grinding against his..._Stop thinking about him!_ I mentally slapped myself.

Thankfully, Isabelle returned with a bottle of Silk oil which she combed into my hair.

"Okay, I'm done, go have a look" Izzy removed the deep red scarf that she'd used to cover the mirror

I was tempted to reach forward and touch the mirror, just to make sure it wasn't someone else's reflection.

_Wow, _I thought _That's me?_

I was wearing a lacy, indigo strapless mini-dress that ended above my knees and hugged my body in all the right places, my cleavage, though not fully on show, would definitely steal a few glances tonight. Ever since I'd taken up training with Luke and my mother Jocelyn, my body had begun to fill out in all the right places and my new found curves were all on show tonight, no expenses spared.

I did a quick spin and noticed that the dress was tied together with a small, perfect bow and my back was completely bare. I didn't really have that many Runes on my body yet; my mother wanted my body to learn to cope without them if they weren't necessary, but I did have one on my right shoulder blade, at first glance it looked like an alluring tattoo. My usually wild hair was now, as if by magic, smooth, bouncy and loosely curled, Izzy had gathered it all and pinned it so that it only covered my left shoulder and left my right bare. I was handed black sling back heels and a black quilted _Dior _cross body bag.

My face was made up with black eyeliner that brought out the green of my eyes and a deep, deep rouged lipstick. _RiRi Woo;_ I think that's what the lipstick is called.

"I look...different" I told Isabelle

"Different good, right?" Izzy asked

"Yes, definitely, thank you Izzy" I said, with genuine gratification.

"No need to thank me" she said. I glanced at her; she was wearing a short black, faux leather t-shirt dress with thick gold jewellery and black stilettos. Her sleek black hair had been backcombed to give her a wild, beach chick kind of look.

"I know," she said, catching my gaze "I look magnificent, now let's go"

* * *

Jace

I stood outside the Institute with Alec; waiting for Clary and Isabelle to get out of the damned (obviously not damned, it's built on hallowed ground) building. "What the hell is keeping them?" I demanded

Alec shifted awkwardly "Shall I go check?" he asked, probably wanting to get away from me and my evidently foul mood. "No," I said "We'll just have to wait" I was still on edge from my earlier encounter with Clary, but no one would know that, not even Clary, tonight, I would be the picture of nonchalance; after all, I'd had a lifetime of practice.

I heard the old Institute doors swing open, Izzy made her way out looking breathtakingly stunning, followed by the sexiest, most gorgeous creature I'd ever had the pleasure of feasting my eyes on; Clary. She was wearing a saucy, dark blue mini dress with black heels; her beautiful hair had been gathered over one shoulder, leaving the other completely bare. She looked at me, I caught her eye and then turned around briskly and stalked away with the others not far behind. Why did she have such a huge affect on me?

* * *

Clary

Jace stood outside the Institute with Alec, he looked handsome to the point where any girl who saw him would probably think he was just a figment of their wild imaginations and assume they'd had one too many drinks. He was clad in a black shirt with the top three buttons popped open, revealing his Runes; he wore this shirt in conjunction with a pair of dark fitted jeans and black converse low tops.

He walked off as soon as Isabelle and I left the Institute.

"Is he okay?" I heard Isabelle ask Alec

"Yeah, he's probably just annoyed that you've made him late, you know what he's like, less time to pick up girls" Alec answered

"Where's Magnus?" I asked, annoyed at the pang of jealousy I'd felt when I imagined Jace with some beautiful girl.

"He'll meet us at Pandemonium" Alec answered shortly

"Are you guys okay?" Isabelle asked, not missing his tone

"We're fine" he replied, and with that, he marched on to catch up with Jace.

"Boys." Isabelle said with a sigh

"Boys" I agreed

* * *

Jace

The club was full to the brim with Shadowhunters and Downworlders alike. I made my way towards the bar, scoping out all of the potential girls I might take away with me tonight; all the while, every fibre of my being was yearning for Clary, her touch, her smell, her voice, her hair; I wanted it all with such a passion I almost forgot my vow to remain nonchalant. Almost. I held up three fingers to the bartender, three shots manifested in front of me, I threw them all back like they were nothing, I felt something stir beside me. A tall blonde Faerie had sat down next to me.

"Hi" she said; her voice melodic, hypnotic. She was a potential release.

I said nothing, instead, I held up two fingers at the bartender and two more shots appeared, as if by sorcery. I handed the second shot to the Faerie and she downed it within seconds

"I'm impressed" I said, after her fourth round of shots

"Really, Nephillim?" she asked her large, blue, pupil-less eyes bore into mine.

"Really, but let's see what else you can do" I murmured, she giggled and leaned in for a kiss, which I willingly gave into. She pulled back after a few seconds and grinned seductively, I caught sight of Clary; she looked straight at me, face emotionless as a brick wall. The Faerie moved her long, pointed fingers across my jaw-line, down my chest and let her hand stroke my legs.

* * *

Clary

I watched him; concealed by the swarm of gyrating bodies. No more than seconds after he sat down, a gorgeous blonde appeared at his side, they downed a few shots and then they were all over each other, the music slowed and the people dispersed a little, he saw me and gave me a slight smirk, determined not to care, I kept my face as impassive as possible, hoping my anger and jealousy wouldn't make themselves known.

I pushed through the masses of people and went in search of Isabelle.

"Leaving already, Gorgeous?" I heard a deep voice grumble behind me, I carried on walking, but was pulled by my wrist.

I spun around to face my interceptor, a tall Werewolf

"Let me go" I said, sounding bolder than I felt

"Look, Gorgeous, I won't hurt you, we're on the same side, remember?" he growled in my ear

"Get off me, or I'll make you regret it" I said fiercely

"C'mon, loosen up, have a little fun" he said, relentlessly

I gathered my free hand into a fist and lunged for him, I hit him in the eye; he staggered back and growled angrily, he pushed me against the wall behind me. Suddenly, he was ripped away from me, a dark haired Shadowhunter seemed to be beating him into a pulp.

"Doug," the Shadowhunter called out, a fair haired Warlock appeared at his side. "Get this piece of trash out of here" the Shadowhunter ordered.

"Who do you think you're calling trash?" the Werewolf yelled, he made one last attempt at hitting the unharmed Shadowhunter only to be knocked completely unconscious.

The fair-haired Warlock, 'Doug' recruited two bouncers to drag him out of the club.

I stared after them, I felt someone grip both of my arms, a handsome, Grecian looking face appeared in front of me, brows knitted with concern, "Are you okay?" the dark haired Shadowhunter asked me.

"What?" my eyes refocused "Um, yes, I think"

He didn't look convinced "Are you sure? He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"I'm fine, really. Thanks for getting him away from me" I said

He smiled "My pleasure..."

"Clary" I answered his unspoken question

"Well, Clary, nice to meet you, I'm Damon, Damon Leighton"

_Why do I recognise that name? _I wondered.

"Oh right, of course, well, happy birthday" I said, suddenly remembering

He looked shocked, "Thanks," he chuckled "You know, you're probably the first person that's said that to me"

"Really?" I asked

"Really. You wouldn't mind joining me for a drink, would you Clary?" he asked sheepishly

"Well, seeing as it is your birthday," I shrugged "Why not?"

* * *

Jace

I saw the two bouncers drag a werewolf out into the darkness, I heard them muttering to each other, nothing caught my interest until the larger of the two spoke.

"That red head looked tough; I heard she punched him square in the eye"

_Red head..._

I left the faerie without a word and pushed through the throng of people, searching for Clary.

I finally found her; she was standing with a dark haired Shadowhunter...Damon Leighton. He had both her arms in his hands.

"Are you sure? He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"I'm fine," she smiled "Really. Thanks for getting him away from me." A sexy brunette stood in front of me blocking my view.

"Hey handsome" she said

"I'm not interested" I replied and moved past her

"...you wouldn't mind joining me for a drink, would you Clary?" _Oh, there is no way you little..._

"Well, seeing as it's your birthday, why not?" _What the hell?!_

My 'nonchalance' quickly transformed into raging anger and consuming jealousy.

He wrapped his arm around her waist and led her to the bar, all the while, he was whispering in her ear, a wicked smile played across his lips. _How dare he touch her?!_

* * *

**Well, what do you think? What should Jace do next? Will Damon be as hero-like in the next chapter? Maybe; maybe not. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own any of these characters etc, they belong to Sassy Cassie, otherwise known as Cassandra Clare, scratch that, I own two of the fore mentioned characters; Damon Leighton and Doug the warlock. Sorry for not telling you that earlier, it completely slipped my mind. Please REVIEW! Feel free to PM me.**

**Completely off topic, but, ahh, Divergent today (I'm in the UK) **

***Fangirls***

***Jumps out of window because she thinks she's Dauntless***

***Dies***

***Fangirls in death***

** -ClaryFrayMockingjay xx**

* * *

Clary

I felt tingly, my thoughts were uncontrollable, slippery, and I couldn't get a hold on them. Damon laughed at something I'd said, or was it something I'd done? I drew the glass to my lips and downed the liquid; it burned the back of my throat but warmed me everywhere.

"Take it easy" Damon slurred

"I'll be fine" I said, drunkenly.

I leaned forward, close enough to smell him; he had piercingly blue eyes, a myriad of azure. "Your eyes are pretty" I smiled

"So are yours" he said, and then he wrapped an arm around me. He drew me closer and brought his lips to mine. He kissed me hesitantly; as if I could break at any given point, not like Jace had, Jace's kiss had been hot and lingering and desperate but gentle at the same time. I pulled Damon's collar, his kiss deepened. I couldn't tell if I was enjoying the kiss or not, the alcohol was making my head fuzzy. I pulled away a little. "I really am a lightweight aren't I?" I thought out loud

Damon just smiled questioningly and kissed me again. He jerked away from me suddenly, as if by some strong force. I looked up, confused; someone had yanked him away from me by the collar. Damon hung, suspended in the air by a taut, muscled, golden arm. The arm, I soon discovered, belonged to Jace.

"What the hell?" Damon spluttered, too pathetically drunk to say anything else

I got up and faced Jace; due to Izzy's stilettos, I was almost eye to eye with Jace.

"What do you think you're doing?" I demanded "Let him go"

He ignored me and threw Damon against the bar. "Who the hell do you think you are?" Jace growled

"Who gave you the right to touch her?" He asked, gesturing towards me with his chin, not once taking his eyes off Damon.

"I did" I replied "And I don't see what business it is of yours anyway"

"Jealous, Herondale? That's got to be a first" Damon grinned

"I don't think you're in a position to be pissing me off, Leighton" Jace pointed out, dangerously quiet.

"Oh no, I wouldn't want to do that, not when you're already pissed because your girlfriend seems to fancy the pants off me"

I scoffed "Hardly!"

Enraged, Jace punched him with full force. Damon's nose started to spout blood.

He drew back his already balled fist, ready to cause more damage, but I grabbed his arm and forced him to spin around and face me, his grip on Damon loosened and Damon walked into the still dancing crowd, to lick his wounds, I would imagine.

Jace looked at me, his golden eyes burning; he gripped both of my wrists and shook me, brows puckered with frustration.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Don't you know any better?" He asked loudly

I pulled my wrists away from him, saying nothing; I turned and made my way towards the club exit.

"Where are you going?" Jace called after me.

_How dare he just barge in like that? It's not like he owns me! We all know he's not my brother now, so why does he insist on playing the part?_ I mused silently._ That kiss didn't seem very brotherly of him, so one minute he's acting all protective and shit and the next he's all over me. None of this makes sense._

I was plunged into the smell of cars and pollution and into a vast coldness. The city buzzed with mundane and supernatural life all around me, each testing the others boundaries, but never fully interlacing with one another.

I walked past an old merchant's stall, he was selling old trinkets; Faeries eyelashes for wealth, a Warlocks navel for serenity, the bluntest tooth of a Werewolf for luck, all very real and very dangerous, if bought collectively by the right person, but the right people weren't buying them, only a few mundane would check the stall out every now and then, and, upon finding nothing that caught their interest, they would wander away.

My feet carried me away from the club aimlessly; the alcohol in my system was making everything beautifully dreamy but sharp at the same time, as though someone had drawn an intricate city and then used a thick paintbrush to paint random, unnatural colours all over it, painting outside the pencil lines.

I slipped as a motorbike hurdled towards me; I pondered screaming, but where was the point in that? No one would be able to catch me now.

I felt two strong hands grip my waist and yank me back to the safety of the pavement. It spun me around.

I was confronted by a pair mesmerizing gold flecked eyes and an otherworldly angelic face.

"Are you okay?" the golden boy asked.

"I'm fine" I said, though my heart pounded deafeningly in my ears and my knees quivered, threatening to give way.

He must have noticed because he lifted me with effortless grace and cradled me in his strong arms. He walked away from the road and started to walk towards the darker parts of the city.

"How could you be so stupid, Clary?" he asked; he sounded furious but concerned at the same time.

I let my head go limp against his chest; his heart was beating heavily in his muscled chest. I lifted a hand and ran it across his chest, his breathing quickened.

My brain felt like it was made of liquid, I couldn't think of anything witty to say back, so I just sighed.

The boy pressed his nose against my head as he walked, the softness of his footfall was lulling me into sleep; I tried hard to keep my heavy eyelids up.

"You're supposed to be the sensible one" the boy murmured into my fiery hair. "You keep me safe," He said, as though he were repeating something from a sacred book

"And you'll keep me wild" I finished off for him.

"Exactly" he said, satisfied.

"Jace," I began, still not quite able to form coherent thoughts, never mind the troublesome task of speaking them. "Do you think I'm a pathetic lightweight?" I asked sleepily

"I think you're amazing" he replied.

My eyes kept drifting in and out of focus.

"I want to go home, Jace" I told him.

"Well, your home is a no-go, but you can come back to the Institute" he said softly

"Okay," I said "Take me to the institute"

* * *

Jace

She fell asleep in my arms, her arms slung around my neck, her fingers wrapped in my hair. I'd had to hail a cab to get us back to the Institute.

She looked so peaceful, lying there next to me in the back of the taxi, her captivating red hair splayed across my lap, her lips slightly pouted and her thumb suspiciously close to her mouth.

I decided to carry her in, rather than wake her.

The grand Institute doors swung open, I walked in slowly, in case Maryse or Robert had decided to make a surprise visit home.

There was no one home.

I carried her up the stairs, she lay still and light as a feather in my arms, I could hear her quiet breathing.

She murmured softly, her fingers grasping at my shirt and pulling. "Shh" I said, calming her, soothing her, protecting her from whatever awful thing plagued her dreams.

We stood before her temporary room door, I pulled the handle, and nothing happened, I kicked at it with the tip of my shoe, still nothing. It was locked.

I thought my options over; I could put her to sleep in my bed, a good idea that would create a lot of implications, or I could take some throws and cushions down to the library and let her sleep there. I could put the fire place on too, to keep her warm.

After a moment of assessing and deliberation, I figured the library was the best option.

I lay her down on the sofa and placed the faux fur throws on top of her carefully. The fireplace was on within seconds, and I'd already lay out some cushions and duvets on the floor in front of it, as a sort of make shift bed so that I could keep an eye on Clary, I was worried about what she'd do in her drunken state.

I lay down and stared at the fireplace; the flames engulfed the singed wood inside and danced fearlessly at the victory. I picked up the book beside me 'The Mind of a Judas' but my eyes were already drooping, my mind already welcoming sleeps sweet embrace.

* * *

Clary

I heard a soft, crackling sound and even softer breathing; the room was quite dark; bar the glow coming from the corner. I lifted my head, I felt light and weightless, but there was a light throbbing in my temples, not enough to hurt, just enough to irritate. I was on a sofa, draped in faux fur, the breathing came from below me, I swung my legs off the sofa and padded over to the gentle sound. I saw Jace lying there in a pile of duvets and cushions, an old book lay open on his bare chest.

He looked beautiful, young, less closed up while he was sleeping. Why is he here? Why am I here? Where is here? I racked my mind, trying to remember something that may reveal the answers to these questions but I couldn't find anything. Oh well, as long as Jace was here with me, everything would be okay.

I knelt to the ground and pulled the book off his chest. I placed it next to him. I let my hand lightly trace where his heart lay, barely touching him. It was enough. He grabbed me and before I knew it, I was being pressed into the floor, my arms were raised above my head kept there by his hands, my body was beneath his and I could feel his chest rise and fall heavily, his knees on either side of my hips. He looked slightly panicked, but then he saw me and he relaxed a little.

"What are you doing?" he asked

I opened my mouth to speak but stopped myself. His eyes drunk me in; his gaze drifted from my eyes, to my lips, to my breasts and then back to my lips.

He brought his mouth down to mine, slowly, curiously, I kissed him back, my senses working overtime already.

* * *

**Well, well, well...**

**I decided to stop there because... I don't think you're ready for this jelly.**

**I kid, I kid... Well, I wanted to be evil and keep you in suspense.**

**The next chapter will be zesty, I promise ;) It'll be a lemon tart, no, a lemon meringue, no... a lemon cheesecake made with a lemon digestive base and a lemony topping, served with a lemon sorbet! So, if you don't like lemons, don't bother reading the next chapter, which I will be posting soon, I hope.**

**Please, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW AND TELL ME WHICH PART YOU LIKED BEST, AND WHAT YOU'D LIKE TO SEE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**You have the power to change this story!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own any of these characters etc, they belong to Sassy Cassie, otherwise known as Cassandra Clare. Please, please, please REVIEW!**

**Sorry if this isn't as zesty as you'd hoped, and also, I'd wanted to publish this chapter earlier but I have exams ):**

**I wanted this chapter to be ****a lemon cheesecake made with a lemon digestive base and a lemony topping, served with a lemon sorbet, sorry if it disappoints, but I don't want Clary and Jace to do the nasty ****_just yet_**** but they will…**

**Also; I didn't really like the build up to the kiss in Divergent (film), and where was Uriah? Those of you who have checked out my profile will know how important he is to me!**

**Sorry for the length of this chapter ): I tried ): **

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, IM THINKING OF DISCONTINUING THIS STORY ):**

** -ClaryFrayMockingjay xx**

* * *

Clary

He let go of my wrists and traced his hands down the length of my arms to my hips. He licked my lower lip; and then, without warning, he bit it and began to suck at it. I gasped and my hands found their way into his hair, tugging at the soft, golden curls. He squeezed my small hips in his hands, sending a jolt of keen pleasure to my stomach. I moved my body against his, grinding into him. My hands moved from his hair, down his neck and started to explore his toned back, tracing the scars and Runes that made him so unique and even more attractive. We kissed properly then, his tongue entered my mouth slowly, so slowly, making me shiver with anticipation. Our kisses were full of want, longing and desire, a slow build up of pressure mounted in my lower abdomen. His hand found its way to my chest, followed by the other, he began to massage my breasts, my back arched with pleasure, a small moan escaped my lips; "Jace" I breathed into his mouth. His tongue left my mouth and travelled to the sweet spot behind my ear, he sucked there. I moaned again, without realising, I'd managed to dig my nails into Jace's back, he groaned, I released him, shocked.

"Don't stop" he growled

I dug my nails in again and dragged them through his skin, making him grunt deeply. His mouth went on to the swell of my breasts; he sucked and bit at my skin, working magic there.

His hands slipped under the hem of my dress, squeezing the tops of my thighs, they inched higher, dangerously high, then suddenly, his hands were back at the hem of my dress and they were pulling my dress above my head.

I lay beneath him wearing nothing but lacy, matching black lingerie. He lay on top of me; his heavy breathing matching the rhythm of my own. His fingers traced my collarbone, my breasts, my abs, my hip bone, my blood boiled, his touch was blazing hot.

"You are so beautiful" He murmured.

"Jace..." He cut me off

"You're the sexiest thing I've ever seen," He said "You're perfect"

I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks and between my legs. I tried to distract myself; I let my fingers explore his muscular chest. His lips found the swell of my breasts again, but this time, he travelled lower. He trailed hot kisses down my stomach, taking extra care with my belly button. My breathing became laboured; his mouth continued its journey downwards, he was dangerously low. He kissed and sucked my inner thigh.

* * *

Jace

All I could hear was the crackling that emanated from the fireplace and Clary's low moans and my rapid breathing. God, she turned me on...she turned me on more than I'd imagined possible. All those other girls I'd been with were nothing in comparison to her. She was so close. I kissed my way down to her inner thigh; she dug her nails into my shoulders, I relished the pain. Then I heard a loud feminine giggle from outside the library.

"Shut up Damon!" Isabelle giggled

"Well, I know something that would _definitely_ get me to shut up" Damon replied.

I looked at Clary, she grabbed her dress and threw it on, I got off her. She got up and tip-toed over to the library door.

I stood behind her, waiting for them to pass; instead of going straight to Isabelle's room (which was where all of this idiotic flirting was leading) they decided to join us in the library.

"Clary?" Damon asked. My blood boiled. _Seriously. Does he have some kind of death wish?_

Clary's eyes were downcast "Damon...hi" she said uncertainly.

"Wait...you two know each other?" Isabelle asked

"Clary...are you okay?" Damon asked, ignoring Isabelle.

She looked up at this, eyes narrowed "I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" she asked, genuinely.

"I...It's just..." he trailed off

"Come _on _Damon. It was just some kiss, it's not as if it actually meant anything to either of us" she said softly, shocked at his train of questioning.

"Right, exactly" Damon replied, sounding completely okay, though his eyes told me otherwise. Clary didn't seem to notice though. She rushed out of the room, with me in hot pursuit.

* * *

Clary

Jace grabbed my wrist as soon as we were alone. "Clary" He said softly. I turned around. He leaned in to kiss me, his intoxicating smell enveloped me. He smelled clean and like, well, like boy.

I leaned forward. I wanted him; I wanted him to kiss me. I wanted him to do _more_ than kiss me, but I didn't want to be another one of his sluts.

"I have to go Jace," I told him

He looked confused and, worst of all, hurt. I left the Institute before he could say anything else.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is so short ):**

**Also... REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**I can't keep writing if I haven't got anyone to write for )':**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own any of these characters etc, they belong to Sassy Cassie, otherwise known as Cassandra Clare. Please, please, please REVIEW!**

**Sorry if this chapter disappoints, I'm really grateful to those of you who follow, favourite and even just read this story, I can't thank you enough, I wrote this story expecting very little, what I got, as humble as it may be, makes me happy! Thanks to anyone who reviews; I've decided to continue this (at least until I'm satisfied with the storyline) and thanks for the suggestions! I'm here to right my wrongs and improve my writing skills!**

**Sorry if the last chapter disappointed...**

**New title guys, what do you think? I took it out of one of the lines from chapter 4**

** -ClaryFrayMockingjay xx**

* * *

Jace

I stood there, unusually dumbfounded.

_What? Everything had been going so well._ I rubbed my face with my palms, I groaned. _Does she not feel that way about me? Am I doomed to unrequited love? _No way. I am not one of _those _guys, I'm not Simon.

Frustrated and bewildered, I made my way to the Training Room; I had to get rid of this massive hard-on one way or another.

My training session was more violent than usual.

"Jace" a voice called out behind me

I turned around, somewhat angrily, "What Isabelle?" I asked

"Are you busy?" she asked.

"No," I said "I was just finishing up."

"Where's Clary?" She asked

"She's gone" I answered simply, hoping she wouldn't ask where.

She took a seat on one of the training mats on the floor; I sat down next to her, tucking my knees beneath my chin, Isabelle stretched her long legs out and leaned back on her elbows.

"So," she began "I heard Damon and Clary had quite the eventful night"

Rage consumed me, I tried to remain impassive, ignoring the images of Damon and Clary; I answered,

"Really? I wouldn't know"

"Oh, come on Jace," She sighed, rolling her eyes "We all know you're into her"

I was shocked, was I really that easy to read?

"What I want to know is why you haven't gotten together yet" she questioned

I smirked "I know, I know; why would someone as wondrously gorgeous as me have to _wait_ for the girl he wants? It's not that easy though, Izzy, she isn't into me"

Her eyes widened with incredulity "_Not into you?!_ You think she's not into you?"

"I'm telling you Iz," I said, ignoring her laughs "She doesn't feel that way about me"

"You, Jace Herondale, are the biggest idiot in the entire history of Shadowhunters" Izzy proclaimed, "She is _so unbelievably into _you!"

"If that's true, then why does she disappear every time we kiss and act like nothing happened later?" I asked, exasperated.

Isabelle fell into deep consideration.

"Maybe she's scared" She said, after some deliberation

"Scared of what?" I asked

"Scared of being in a relationship? The two of you have been through some pretty tough stuff, and the only real boyfriend she's ever had is Simon" she flinched a little upon saying his name.

"If that's true, then maybe I should just leave her alone. You know how I am, Iz, I can never stick with one relationship; I'd probably end up hurting her, and I don't want that to happen" I said, defeated.

"You and I both know that won't happen with her, Jace" Izzy answered, "All I'm saying is that you should speak to her, ask her what _she _thinks"

"And what about you? What are you going to do with Rat-face?" I asked

"I don't know _what_ you're talking about" she said, and with that, she got up and made her way out of the Training Room, leaving me consider what she'd said.

_Could she be right? Did Clary harbour elicit feelings for me? This whole thing is a mind-fuck._

* * *

Clary

My confusion quickly morphed into anger.

_How dare he? How dare he even attempt to use me like that? How could he even think that I'd give myself up to him? But, then again, I had been extremely close to giving in to temptation, if Izzy hadn't interrupted us then who knows what would've happened._

The answer to that was simple. I know what would've happened and Jace knew it too.

Ugh. I can just imagine the smug look on his face right now.

I was torn away from my angry thoughts by the sound of soft footfall behind me. My heart rate quickened, I turned my head ever so slightly so that I could check who was behind me. There was no one there. The winding path that I'd just walked was completely empty. The sky turned a sorrowful grey, a storm was brewing.

_Great. Just my luck. I'm walking home at 3:00 in the night and now it's going to rain. Thanks Universe._

My head was a total mess and it was all Jace's fault, I should hate him, I should despise him, so why didn't I? Why do I like it when he wraps his arms around me? Why do I like the way he kisses me and whispers my name?

No. I can't feel that way about him. It's impossible. It's crazy. It's Jace. He'll play me. He'll break me apart. I've seen it happen to other girls. I am not going to let it happen to me.

* * *

The rain came down in torrents, fast and strong, along with my uncontrollable sobs. There, before my very eyes, right in front of his house, lay Simon. The scene was so surreal, the paramedics; the ambulance, Simon's blood splattered shirt, his unmoving chest. I watched unnoticed by his mother and sister as the ambulance drove away with Simon.

I ran. I ran as far and fast as I could. _This isn't happening. This isn't real. This is another one of your nightmares._

But it is happening, it is real and it isn't another one of my nightmares. I'd run from Simon's house all the way to an old garage on the other side of town. My legs felt like water and my lungs were on fire. The rain fell with renewed vigour. _I should have stayed. I should have gone with him. What's happened? What's wrong with him? _But I already knew the answer. The blue tinged lips and the unmoving chest gave me no hope. I screamed. I screamed at the world. I screamed until my throat was raw. I screamed until it felt like my lungs had been ripped out of my chest. I screamed until my legs gave way and I knelt to the ground. I screamed until I felt a pair of strong arms wrap themselves around me. And then I cried. I just sobbed the grief and pain away. I drowned in my own pity and tears, all the while, Jace held me, I rested my forehead against his shoulder and cried myself to the brink of insanity.

"Shh" he whispered "Clary...It's okay...you're okay"

I pulled away from him and pushed him away.

"I'm okay?" I whispered "I'm _okay_?" I repeated, louder this time. "How _dare_ you? How can you tell me I'm_ okay_ when I've never _felt less okay_ in my _entire life?_ Who are you to judge how I feel?"

He tried to hold me closer again but I pushed him away. "Clary..." he whispered hoarsely.

Once again, he held me; once again I pushed him away. My brain hurt. My head swayed. My eyes were swimming. He tried to embrace me again, and this time I gave in.

We knelt together in the rain. I leaned against him; he supported my whole body and kept me upright. His strong arms held me in an unbreakable embrace.

"Clary." He whispered "I'm here for you Clary. I'm here." He rocked us back and forth as the rain shattered into infinite droplets of water as it hit the gravel and pierced our skin.

And then I felt the strangest sensation. It was overwhelming. It was blinding and deafening. It should have been painful, but it wasn't. I wanted more and more. I was drowning. Everything went black.

* * *

**No lemons, oopsies, hope you don't mind. Also, my posts will become more irregular and infrequent because I have my GCSE Exams, happy days.**

**What do you think?**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Thank you ever so much x**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own any of these characters etc, they belong to Sassy Cassie, otherwise known as Cassandra Clare. Please, please, please REVIEW!**

**Sorry if this chapter disappoints, I'm really grateful to those of you who follow, favourite and even just read this story, I can't thank you enough, I wrote this story expecting very little, what I got, as humble as it may be, makes me happy! Thanks to anyone who reviews; I've decided to continue this (at least until I'm satisfied with the storyline) and thanks for the suggestions! **

** -ClaryFrayMockingjay xx**

* * *

Clary

The hospital room was a brilliant stark white, the kind of white that you're afraid to touch in case you get it dirty. Simon lay in the rumpled bed, connected to wires and tubes of all sorts.

Vampires weren't supposed to get hurt, especially not in the night. Simon was no longer a vampire, though. After The Mark of Cain had been erased from his forehead, things started to change.

At first, Simon didn't feel the desire for blood, then, it even disgusted him. We took him to the Silent Brothers. After weeks of cross-examination they confirmed their suspicions, much to our bewilderment, Simon was turning back into a human. It was a painful experience for him; he stayed in a sick bed for three months, waiting for his body to readjust to his human form. He kept having vivid nightmares and when he woke up, there would be bloody wounds all over him.

"_What's wrong with him?" I ask, fearfully, looking over to Simon who seemed to be writhing in pain, his whole body is coated in sweat, he lets loose a bloodcurdling scream._

"_The Land of The Dead is trying to claim him; as a vampire he was undead, he cheated Death, he was out of Death's reach. Death always takes the souls that belong to it and now that your friend is human again, Death has another chance" Brother Zachariah replies, inside my head._

"_Will it work? Will Death take him?" I ask, though I'm not sure I want to know the answer_

"_It's up to your friend, very little people cheat Death, and to do it twice would be nothing short of a miracle"_

"_How is he hurt? How does he wake up with injuries that weren't there before he went to sleep?"_

"_The Land of The Dead is just as real as you and I, child of the Nephilim, it can inflict just as much pain; the pain your friend is feeling is not in his imagination"_

I shudder at the memory. Simon had come out the victor of that fight with Death, but he was fighting another battle now. A battle no one believed he'd win, no one but me. They visited at the beginning; Alec, Magnus, Eric, a handful of friends from school, but those visits became more and more infrequent until it was just Jace and I who even bothered to show up. My mother visited often, too, but I could see the hopelessness in her eyes, I could see it in everyone's eyes, except for Jace's.

Isabelle hadn't visited at all yet, which made me furious. Simon and Isabelle's relationship hadn't been perfect, that I understood, but that didn't make it okay for Isabelle to completely ignore Simon in his hour of need.

I heard the door open and close behind me, pulling me out of my reverie.

"How is he?" Jace asked after he entered

I took in Simon's pale form, his skin sagged on his bones with barely any flesh left of him, his lips and skin had lost all colour and were border lining on blue, his brown hair lay limp, lifeless and unkempt on his forehead, his eyes had sunken in to his shallow face.

I sighed and rubbed my own face.

Jace sat next to me, "Do you think he'll be alright?" he asks me

"Yes." I say firmly

"Are you alright?" he asks, concern in his whole demeanour.

"Jace," I sigh and face him, his beautiful radiant face, his gold flecked eyes, his soft golden curls; it was almost as if he drained his energy and life from the Sun itself, he stuck out like a sore thumb in this dreary, memory haunted hospital. "Why are you here, Jace? I've already told you, you can leave"

"And I've already told you I don't want to leave" he lifted a paper bag, "I got you breakfast from Taki's"

I smile weakly at him, "Thanks, but I'm not hungry"

"You have to eat Clary" He says, voice gentle and worried

"I'll eat later" I say stubbornly.

"Clary, please, I hate seeing you wasting away in here" he urges

"I haven't got an appetite, Jace, and besides, I'm not wasting away in here."

He opens his mouth again to speak but I stop him in his tracks

"Jace, please, I'm asking you to leave" I say, this is the first time I've outright asked him to leave. Don't get me wrong, I appreciate his company, but something about his concerned and caring act bothers me. It's an act, that's all it is, he feels responsible for making me feel secure because he was the one that found me that night.

"_I'm here"_

He's been 'here' long enough; I can't expect any more from him.

"You don't want me here" he says, softly, his face closing up and becoming distant from me

"It's not that I don't want you here..." I trail off, helplessly; not knowing what to say.

"It's fine, Clary" is all he says, and then, he leaves the room without a glance back in my direction.

I let out a breath I hadn't realised I was holding, I felt something twist in my gut; part of me had hoped he'd stay.

* * *

Jace

I leaned against the front entrance of the hospital and clenched my fists angrily. She really didn't need me, she didn't want me there. I'd convinced myself that I was helping her by being there, but I was wrong. She looked weak, but still unbelievably beautiful. Her wild red hair has been pulled up into a messy bun and her green eyes look sad and distant, lacking their usual vibrancy and sparkle.

A girl comes over and stands next to me, I could feel her gaze on me. After a few moments of heavy silence, she spoke, "Are you okay?" her accent was hard to place, lilting in places it shouldn't lilt. I looked over at her listlessly, she had dirty blonde hair, grey eyes and was around the same height as me, she wore a tight belly top and a pair of tiny hot pants; her clothes are so tight and small that her flesh pours out of them in the most unattractive way imaginable. She smiled flirtatiously, this disgusted me; we stood outside a hospital, outside a place where people were fighting in vain for their lives, the place where Simon lay unconscious and Clary cried and prayed for his life and this girl had the nerve to flirt with me. It was beyond unbelievable.

I say none of this though, not wanting to cause a scene, instead, I look up at the dull, cloudy sky and say, "If being alright means waiting to here if a certain person in there is going to die or not, then yes, I'm fine" sarcasm dripping from every word.

She whistles lowly, "Its seems to me like you've got a lot on your mind; why don't you let me take care of that honey?" She runs her fingers across my chest and giggles a little. I've been outside for two to three hours now. I gripped her hand and drew her closer, until the air between us was almost non-existent. Almost, but not quite.

I pressed my mouth to her ear and whisper furiously, "You may get your pathetic little thrills by screwing around outside a damned hospital, but there are some of us who aren't fucked up in the heads and respect the dead" she started to giggle again and pulled me closer, my mouth hung open in shock, _was there something seriously wrong with this girl? _

"Where do you propose we go then? If you don't want to screw outside the hospital?" she asks into my ear. The front entrance of the hospital opens and closes behind me; I take no notice, still disgusted and shocked.

Someone pushes past the girl and I and I turn my head just in time to see a flash of familiar red hair.

I race after her "Clary" I call out, she carries on walking.

I catch up to her easily; I grab her wrist and spin her so that she's facing me.

* * *

Clary

I feel his slender fingers close around my wrist and suddenly I'm facing him.

"Clary," he says "Why are you ignoring me?"

"I'm sorry," I say bitterly "I didn't want to bother your intimate moment with that girl down there"

"What?" he asks confused

"Don't play dumb Jace" I say angrily, I'm not shouting, just emphasising my words.

Realisation dawns on his face, "Clary, you've got it all wrong, nothing was happening between her and I, I don't even know her name!"

"How very classy of you, Jace" I said sarcastically

"Clary, I swear on the Angel, nothing was going on" he says, his grip on my wrist tightening

"You know what Jace? Don't bother, I don't even care; you can screw around with as many girls as you want, but don't for one second think that I'm going to stand by and let you mess around with my head. You act so caring and concerned, you act like I'm the only girl alive one minute and the next you're all over a stranger that you met outside a damned hospital! You know, for a second there, I actually thought you were capable of having emotions, not lust, not desire, _real _emotions." I snapped, my lower lip trembled with anger and jealousy.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Aw guys, I felt so bad writing this, we can all see that Jace is a good guy because we get to delve into his thoughts, Clary, however, isn't so fortunate.**

**I will carry on this 'lover's tiff' in the next chapter! **

**I love every single one of you! Okay? Okay.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Soo...**

**The last chapter was horrible to write but this one was even worse. I hate it when my OTP fights and it just so happens that I'm the one that's making them fight )':**

**Anywho...**

**Enjoy...and...REMEMBER TO REVIEW...**

** -ClaryFrayMockingjay xx**

* * *

Jace

"Clary" I said softly, not missing the hurt look in her eyes. "You think I don't have real emotions? You think the only thing I feel is lust? How can you think that when _you're _all I feel, all I think about, all I _want? _You've ruined me Clary; your smile, your laugh, the way the corners of your eyes crinkle whenever you smile, the way your bottom lip quivers when you're sad or angry or upset, It's happening now you know. Your bottom lip is quivering and I hate myself for it because it's my fault you're upset. You've ruined me and I know that, but I don't mind, because it's the best feeling I've ever felt and I don't want to stop feeling it."

She fell silent, the birds fell silent, the wind died down. All I could here was the thudding of my own heart and Clary's sweet, sweet breathing. My mind raced; _what would she say? How would she react? Had I done the wrong thing by telling her how I felt?_

The air around us grew thick and heavy; it felt like we'd been stood there for hours, although I knew it was probably less than a few seconds.

* * *

Clary

I didn't know what to say. How was I supposed to react to that? Of course it was all I'd wanted to hear him say since I'd met him, but now that he was actually saying it, I didn't know what to do.

"Jace..." I trailed off, still confused and shocked.

His grip on my wrist loosened.

"I understand...I get it now" he says sadly

"Get what?" I ask, bewildered

"It all makes sense now, why you've been pushing me away, why you asked me to leave..."

"What makes sense?" I interrupt

"You don't feel that way about me." He says, he withdraws his hand from my wrist completely and I feel the absence of warmth immediately.

"No, do not try and make me look like the bad guy here. _You _don't feel that way about _me._ Tell me, Jace; does that little speech of yours work on all those other girls? Did it work on the girl I _just _caught you with?" I say angrily. How could he do that? How could he play on my feelings like that? Why _did _I feel that way about him? Why did I want to believe him so much?

"That's what this is about? You don't trust me? You think just because you saw me _talking _to some random girl it means I'm up to something? I can't believe you! We were _talking_!" his beautiful face contorts with barely contained rage, his golden eyes glow with fury; making me even angrier. What right did he have to be angry at me?

"That's just it, Jace; this _isn't _the first time I've seen you all over some girl you've never even seen before, I mean, you were quick to jump into some slut's bed after our kiss at Damon's party or was that you just _'talking'?_"

"That was different" he says

"Different? Different how?" I say with as much incredulity as I can muster.

"It was different because _you _pulled away. You left me there after our kiss thinking you didn't want me, thinking I would never be able to tell you that I love you and hear you say the same words back, thinking about how you would probably run off and fall in love with someone else and _I _would never be able to because I can't love anyone but you. Well, I don't have to 'think' those things anymore; now I can 'know' them."

This time, I can't say anything. I feel like I'm drowning in my own thoughts and accusations, but none of them make sense, did he really just say that? Did he really just tell me he loves me? He can't have. Surely I'd imagined it?

He leaned forward, his arm snaked around my waist; pulling me right up against his body. He stroked my bottom lip with his thumb and then kissed me softly, sweetly. I kissed him back, unable to deny myself the innocent pleasure he brought by being near me. The kiss was over too soon though; he pulled back and leaned his forehead against mine.

"I love you, Clary, and I will continue to do so as long as I can love and feel. I can only hope that one day, you'll feel the same way about me, I'll wait, I'll wait forever and if there is a life after this one then I will wait then too, because the love I feel for you isn't extinguished by things as little as time and death. The love I feel for you is forever and never ending; infinite. By the way, I didn't sleep with that girl. I haven't slept with anyone since the day I met you, and I have the feeling I never will again" he said it so softly, so caringly that my heart broke into a million pieces, I wanted to tell him I loved him, I wanted him to hold me forever, but I couldn't. I couldn't because I was frozen with shock.

He let go of me and made his way into the darkness. I watched as he got smaller and smaller as he walked away from me, until he was no longer visible, and I felt a piece of my heart go with him. I stood there as the first droplets of rain fell and I was still there hours later when the rain had gone, it was cold, I was soaked through, but I didn't notice because I could still feel Jace's heat surrounding me and all I could think of was how I'd definitely lost him now. He'd never look at me again.

"I love you, too" I whispered into the wind, but I knew it was no use and I felt sick to the stomach because I'd done this. I'd ruined what we could've had. I'd broken both of our hearts and he'd never know how much I love him.

* * *

**I DON'T WANT THEM TO FIGHT ANYMORE *CRIES***

**I'M SO SORRY GUYS! IT'S LIKE MY HANDS HAVE A MIND OF THEIR OWN WHEN I'M WRITING THESE SCENES! 0':**

**Did I overwrite this chapter? Did I underwrite it? Am I terrible at this? PLEASE TELL ME!**

**I'm sorry guys, but...I'm seriously considering deleting my whole fanfic account (can you do that?) **

**IT TAKES UP TOO MUCH OF MY TIME AND I HAVE EXAMS AND I SHOULD BE REVISING ):**


	9. Chapter 9

**BY THE ANGEL**

**You guys are so amazing, I wish I could just give you all huge hugs (unless of course you're not a hug kinda person, I wouldn't want to offend you or anything by hugging you, I totally understand if you don't want a hug off me)**

**I absolutely LOVED your reviews! You're all so understanding and just...wow! Thanks to all of you! Even though I haven't had many reviews, I still love them to bits! I know my writing can drag a little and I probably bore you to death but thanks for sticking around and helping me improve my writing!**

**Sassy Cassie owns the Mortal Instruments...and Jace *sigh***

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Special thanks to: SoWhatIfImAnAddict, Aerrie(lovely ), CandyStars121 (scary but understanding), BestFan00, Heather Ramsey (get an account, it'll do you a lot of good) greygirl2358, lauren vaughan (scary), Guest (you should get an account!), Shannie83, More Than Stars In The Sky (sweet) and The Doctor Rose! This chapter is for you girls/guys and I hope I get the chance to read your fics! You made me change my mind about deleting my fanfic**

**Also, welcome to my fic, MysteryNight and thank you for your review, I hope you all enjoy!**

** -ClaryFrayMockingjay xx**

* * *

Jace

Of course she didn't feel the same way for me that I felt for her. How could I have been so stupid as to actually believe she could? I should have learnt by now that good things and happiness never come my way. Fate had been cruel though, to present to me the love of my life, the only person I could ever truly love and then rip her away from me.

"Clary. Clary, Clary, Clary" I whispered her name over and over like some sort of chant, as though doing so would miraculously change her mind and bring my love back to me.

How could I have been such a fool? How could I let myself believe that Clary, my beautiful angel, could ever love me?

"Why not me?" I shout up to the dark sky, wondering if the stars can hear me. "Why can't I be the one she loves? Why can't I be the one to hold her in her sleep? Why bring her to me if she can't return my feelings?"

I sat among the dead souls in Herrington's Cemetery. It comforted me, somehow, the peace and quiet. It must be a wonderful thing to die, to not be chained to the necessities of life and just be free. Free. Not free like a bird; that was a ridiculous notion because, even birds had to carry their own weight and struggle to survive against the threat of predators and malnutrition. Even birds were caged within their little cages of bones and feather, living for the sake of being alive. I meant the kind of freedom that only came when Life released its hold on you and gave you over for Death to claim, the kind of freedom that your soul feeds on, that your soul dreams of.

I tried in vain to divert my thoughts from Clary; her fiery copper hair that complimented her fiery temper. The sweet smile she flashed whenever I surprised her or peeled away the mask I wore every day, the way her laughter resonated through my entire being until I felt as though it lived within me, brighter than the sun, stronger than the soul. I walked all over the city never staying in one place because of the restlessness that would always set in. I walked when the sun had set and the moon had risen; a beacon for the lonely and the lost.

* * *

Isabelle

The wind died down and I released my iron grip on my black overcoat. I swung my legs faster and with more power each time, letting a small bubble of laughter escape my throat as I flew higher and higher into the night sky. Maybe if I swung hard enough, the sky would swallow me and ease my pain.

I knew this was just wishful thinking. Nothing could ease my pain. I halted my legs and jumped down from the swing set. This had been Max's favourite place in the whole city. Of all the places he could choose, he chose to hold this park dear to his heart. I came here quite regularly, late at night when all the little kids were tucked into their little beds, safe from the ugly truth; safe from the nightmares that plagued the dark streets, if only Max had been safe, if only I'd been able to protect him. He'd never been given the chance to grow up, to fall in love, to get drunk, to make a mess of his life; all of these experiences had been ripped away from him, and now the same could be happening to Simon. How would I be expected to live if I lost Simon, too? I knew that I should be waiting by his side right now, I knew I was supposed to be giving him all my strength, but how could I when it destroyed me to even think about the pain he must be in? How could I when I had no strength to give? I just wish things could go back to how they were before, Mom, Dad, Jace, Alec, Max and I, all one big happy family, but it could never be like that again, and now I could be losing Simon, too.

* * *

Clary

The Institute was empty. No one was here but me. I'd come here in the hope that I'd bump into Jace but he was nowhere to be found. What if he's gone for good? What if I never see him again? What if he hates me now? I felt sick and my stomach decided to do back flips, I was suddenly possessed by an overwhelming urge to cry.

_Get it together Clary!_ I mentally scolded myself.

I wandered the dark corridors of the Institute and suddenly felt crushingly alone and scared, which was ridiculous because of the magical wards and Runes that protected this place.

My feet wandered and I found myself standing outside Jace's bedroom. I entered without thinking, but I couldn't find it within me to regret my actions. The room was decently sized and encompassed a four post oak bed that was draped in flimsy curtain coverings. There was a matching oak wardrobe and another door that I already knew lead to the bathroom.

The bed sheets and walls were white, there was nothing in here to indicate that someone slept here apart from the far wall the was lined with weaponry and steeles, even those could be mistaken for interior decor, though. Nothing would even suggest that this was someone's room, nothing but the beautiful smell. It smelt of Jace; of boy and soap and safety, spice and strength. I wanted to wrap myself in his clothes and pretend he was here with me.

The bathroom was tiled and white and composed of a shower cubicle, a toilet, a bath and a sink.

My hair was damp from the rain earlier. I stepped out of my soggy clothes, leaving them in the bath and then stepped into the shower cubicle, turning the knob so that the water was scalding hot.

* * *

Jace

It was almost morning when I finally decided to go back to the Institute. I returned with a heavy heart full of un-kept promises and unfulfilled desires.

My bedroom door had been left slightly ajar. That was highly unusual, my bedroom door was never left open; the hairs on my neck raised, I entered my room expecting the worst.

The bed curtains were drawn but the striking red was still visible through the thin material. I walked closer and then pulled the curtains apart, my heart practically leapt out of my throat. There, wrapped in my duvet, in my bed lay the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. Her red hair was splayed elegantly over my white pillows, her pale, freckled skin were only a few shades deeper than the bed sheets. The duvet was tucked right up to her neck. I let out a breath that I didn't even know I'd been holding. She was beautiful, almost too beautiful to look at. I stroked her cheek, just to make sure she was real and not just a figment of my imagination. Her skin was feather soft. She stirred and woke at my touch. She shot up and an endearing blush coloured her pale cheeks. The duvet pooled around her hips and I noticed she was wearing one of my flannel white t-shirts, it was too big for her and it dropped off her shoulder, exposing her skin.

"Clary" I said softly, unable to think of anything else to say, a million thoughts and questions raced through my mind, my mouth was too slow to speak them out loud.

"Jace-I" she trailed off and her face moulded into an expression of regret and sadness.

I sat down on my bed next to her and played with her hair idly.

"What is it, Clary? You know you can tell me" I say, hoping I can wipe away the sadness in her eyes but doubting I'll be able to.

"I'm sorry Jace..." I braced myself for the apologies she would make because she didn't return my feelings. I opened my mouth to speak, to tell her she didn't have to apologise, but she stopped me by placing her index finger delicately onto my lips, her touch sent shivers through my skin.

She continued "I shouldn't have assumed that you were up to no good, I shouldn't have treated you the way I have. I thought I could deal with everything alone but I can't and I should have told you this a long time ago. I love you, Jace, and I know it's too late and you probably hate me now but I didn't want you to carry on thinking I didn't return your feelings, because I do." She sighed and I watched as a tear escaped her eye. My heart thudded unbelievably fast and loud in my chest, could this be happening? Did my fiery angel just tell me she loves me?

I removed her finger from my lips and kissed her hand. She kept her emerald eyes trained on the pillows. I removed the tear from her cheek and lifted her chin up so that she looked me in the eye.

"Clary, I could never hate you" I told her, she looked at me and then grabbed my shirt and yanked me towards her; we were close enough to kiss.

"Tell me you forgive me" she urged quietly, desperately.

"There's nothing for me to forgive" I assure her

With that she brings her lips to mine and kisses me with so much raw emotion and feeling that I find myself moaning into her mouth and pushing her into the feather pillows so that she lay under me in the sea of white.

* * *

**Possible lemons into the next chapter; as a reward for all of your amazingness and your reviews and your understanding. Tell me how I did please, reviews inspire me! Also, I hope this wasn't too disappointing, I know it was sucky, but I'm trying hard for you, I promise! Sorry for such a horrible chapter ):**

**I've decided against deleting my fanfic because of your slightly scary but mostly cute reviews and because I don't know how to, instead I'm going to take a mini break from writing. I'll be back though, hopefully...**

**Would you like to see more of Isabelle? Or anyone else for that matter? Quick (important) questions, (yes, plural, sorry) what is your idea of an M rated fanfiction? Should I change my rating? I'm not sure if I want them to do the dirty yet, what do you think?**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Mortal Instruments belongs to Sassie Cassie, sorry for updating so late, exams and revision and blah blah blah**

**REVIEW PLEASE! Try not to laugh at me too much while reading the atrocity )':**

**Thanks for sticking with me, but I'll be updating late for a while now.**

**Thanks for the reviews and reads and follows and favourites, I LOVE YOU! xx**

** -ClaryFrayMockingjay xx**

* * *

Jace

I licked her lower lip and she gave me entrance immediately, I lay on top of her, her knees apart so that I fit between her, I trailed my hands up her hips and arms until they were cupping her face.

"_Tell me you forgive me"_

"_There's nothing to forgive"_

I pulled back a little, so that I could look at her. Her priceless emerald eyes were more vibrant than ever, her curled copper hair was splayed mesmerizingly around her head like a halo, her cheeks were flushed, she looked up at me adoringly and my heart destroyed itself. I couldn't do this to her, I couldn't let her love me. She deserved so much better than me, she deserved so much more than I could give her, I'd only hurt her. I stroked her hair.

"Clary" I said quietly. She must've noticed the worry in my tone because she propped herself up on her elbows, she placed a thumb on my cheekbone.

"What is it? What's wrong?" She asked her eyes still full of love and affection, I looked into them deeply, and she blinked and looked at the pristine white duvet.

"Maybe this isn't a good idea" I said, willing her to look at me, she didn't, she kept her eyes trained onto the duvet.

"I thought you said you loved me?" she questioned meekly; I saw hurt and betrayal flash across her down cast eyes.

"Look at me Clary" She didn't move. I reached under her chin and tilted her head so that she looked at me directly, her eyes shone with tears that were threatening to spill. My heart shattered.

"Of course I love you, I'll always love you" I say, pained.

"Then why wouldn't this be a good idea?" she questions, her bottom lip pouting slightly, although I don't think she means to do it. I want to bite it.

"I...I never want to hurt you Clary, and I would do everything in my power to make sure that doesn't happen, but some things aren't in my power, what happens if I go into battle and don't return? What happens if you go into battle and never come back to me? If we allow ourselves to act on our feelings then we're just investing in our own demise"

She frowns a little, "You're right" she says, "We'd be risking too much, we both know how dangerous things can get, especially with those who are still loyal to Valentine around, there's no point in acting like we lead mundane lives. It'll be better if we go our own ways, settle down with people who don't know our pasts, fall in love, get married, have children. I could move away, we'd never have to see each other again"

Hundreds of different images assault me; Clary getting married, Clary with children and a husband, Clary in a little house far from here, far from me.

Was she toying with me? Was she really about to agree with me as fast as that? I'd expected a fight of some sort at least. My whole being ached when I imagined never seeing Clary again, when I imagined never making her blush or smile or frown again.

"Is that what you want?" I ask, dreading the answer.

She shuffles backwards so that we're not touching at all, her face glows with anger.

"Of course it's not what I want. I _love _you Jace, I want to be with you. You're being utterly ridiculous; you can't wrap me in cotton wool. I know that things don't always go how we might want them to but that doesn't mean you block yourself from anything and everything that matters to you. This 'to love is to destroy' crap is really pissing me off"

I let out a sigh and smile. She was right; this was a risk worth taking.

"You're sure you want to be with me?" I ask with a smirk

"Well, I don't know, it depends" she said with faux nonchalance, stretching her hand and glancing at her finger tips.

I took her hand "Depends on what?" I ask suggestively, she watches me with curiosity as I slowly bring her hand to my lips, it was such a small gesture but my lips were burning where they'd touched her soft skin. The only light in the room was emanating from a small golden lamp.

Her eyes darkened, I chuckled softly, glad that I had the same effect on her that she had on me. Her copper hair was sexy and wild around her head, making her look almost animalistic. I groaned inwardly. The things I wanted to do to her...

I leaned forward and brushed my lips against hers experimentally, enjoying the rush of electricity and heat that her touch brought me; I nipped her lower lip and then kissed her chin, then her neck and then her collar bone.

"Depends on how I'm feeling about it tomorrow" she answered me softly. I lifted my head to look at her and she brought her lips to mine and enveloped me in a kiss.

I lay us down again so that I was in between her legs like I had been before, I gripped her hips and she tugged at my hair fiercely. Her mouth moulded into mine over and over, the heat between us intensifying increasingly.

* * *

Clary

_By the Angel _he was a damn good kisser. His thumbs traced circles on my hips and his finger tips just skirted below the small of my back, onto my ass, he dug in earning a small moan from me. I moved my hips in small, rhythmic circular motions while simultaneously pulling at his golden curls. We were only kissing and I already felt like I was losing control. He groaned as I slowed down the grinding and made them more purposeful. He pulled away from our kiss and placed his lips onto my jaw line he sucked and kissed his way slowly across to my ear, he tugged at my lobe between his teeth and then sucked deliciously at the sweet spot behind my ear. I sighed with pleasure. His hands released my hips and travelled upwards on top of the shirt of his that I had on. They inched up, agonisingly slowly as his mouth made its way to my bared shoulder, he sucked ferociously. I moaned, knowing it would leave a mark, but the heat of the moment made it impossible for me to care. I arched my back up suddenly, something coiled in my abdomen, Jace's artistic hands had found my breasts, he groped me and rubbed his fingers across my hardened nipples making me shiver, the only thing that separated his finger tips from my skin was his t-shirt. The realisation dawned on me quite suddenly, I blushed furiously, Jace must've realised too because he pulled away from my shoulder and looked at me with wonder.

"Clary, are you wearing a bra?" he asked

I shook my head shyly; "N-No" I felt my blush deepen

"Are- are you wearing anything under my t-shirt?" he asked, his eyes were almost completely black.

My face burned "No" I answered again.

Jace's breathing hitched. "Fuck" he breathed, his eyes by now were completely consumed by a blackness that only made me want him more.

"Fuck" he growled again before pressing his lips to mine again with even more heat than ever before, his hard on pressed into the middle of my legs, where I was burning most. Jace's hands reached under the shirt I was wearing and he gripped my thighs. His hands inched upwards until they were beneath my belly button, dangerously close to where I needed him most. I moaned as his hands travelled upwards and his fingers brushed softly against my erect nipples, he rubbed them slowly between his thumb and finger eliciting deep moans from my throat.

I ground desperately into his erection now, my insides were burning, I needed something, but I didn't know what. I pulled away from the kiss and bit down onto Jace's neck and sucked as hard as I could, he groaned loudly. I unbuttoned his shirt and he peeled it off and threw it onto the floor beside us. He pulled the neckline of the shirt I was wearing and exposed my breasts to him.

"Fuck, Clary, you're beautiful"

My hands explored his back and then his chest; they travelled lower, following the path of golden hair, tracing every dip and curve of muscle. I popped open his trouser button and tugged down, closing my eyes and arching upwards as Jace closed his mouth around one of my nipples and sucked, making it harder than before, and then kicked his trousers off. His mouth was enclosing my other nipple and sucking, he moved his tongue around it.

I moaned loudly and dug my fingers into his arms, causing him to growl. I flipped us over, the neckline of Jace's shirt was completely stretched out and my arms had slipped out of it, the only thing it covered now was my middle. I straddled Jace and kissed him languorously, I broke away and sucked my way down his throat and to his nipple, and I sucked and licked each of them making him groan out. All the while I continued to grind down into him. His fingers slipped beneath the t-shirt and dug into my ass, touching and feeling me there, rubbing slow, deliberate circles.

"Clary. Fuck Clary we need to stop" he said in a husky voice. "I don't think I'll be able to take much more of this"

* * *

**To be continued**

**So...that was interesting to write.**

**Be honest, am I a fail whale? Do I suck? Should I just quit while I'm behind?**

**Review please and let me know what you think!**

**THANKS FOR READING, I LOVE YOU TO BITS!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I AM SO INCREDIBLY SORRY THAT I TOOK SO LONG.**

**I've got to revise for my seemingly never ending exams )': Pray for me guys, wish me luck, use black magic to help me, summon an Angel in my aid, I NEED ALL THE HELP I CAN GET. Sorry for such an awful chapter, you guys ): THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS. MY EXAMS ARE GOING TO BE PREOCCUPYING ME FOR A WHILE SO EXPECT LAAAATE UPDATES ):**

**LOVE YOU! Check my new fic out guys, it's called 'Chasing Dreams'**

**Sassie Cassie owns TMI and its characters, sadly.**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW**

**Thank yoooooou!**

**-Clary Fray Mockingjay xx**

* * *

Jace

Clary looked at me through half-lidded eyes, her chest rising and falling hypnotically with even breaths. A small smile played over her lips and she tangled her little fingers into my hair.

"Stop what?" she asked, a mischievous smile gracing her mouth. I shook my head at her and traced my hands along her sides all the way down to her legs, rising under the hem of my now mangled shirt and teasing the skin at the tops and insides of her thighs, her eyes darkened dramatically. I pulled her towards me, her slender legs on either side of my hips, until my mouth was a centimetre away from hers, the gap between our lips almost non-existent.

"Would you like me to explain in detail exactly what you're doing to me?" I half-whispered, my lips brushing against hers; the contact sent electric currents through the entirety of my body. "Or, is the massive hard-on I'm sporting enough to answer your question?"

She trailed her hands down my neck, to the front of my chest, running her flat palms against my skin, tracing my scars, Runes and the dips and creases of muscle. My eyes fluttered closed, enjoying her careful, shy caresses. Enjoying the way her touch sent a battalion of shivers from head to toe.

"Maybe," she whispered, "I don't want to stop" she ducked her head and kissed me along my jaw, pecking delicately at my skin with her teeth. I groaned inwardly. _Did she really just say that? What happened to my sweet, innocent Clary? _

"Clary..." I half-groaned, half-whispered.

She lifted her head to face me, "Do _you_ want to stop?" her lower lip trembled a little.

I couldn't help but smirk, she really had no idea how desperately I wanted her.

I flipped us over so that I was pressed against her everywhere. She gasped a little in shock. I nuzzled my nose into the crook of her neck and kissed her there, slowly, purposefully.

"No. Of course I don't _want _to stop. I _want _to ravish you right here on my bed. I _want _to hear you scream my name. I _want _to feel the way you move with me. I _want _to feel your nail digging into my flesh." I felt her breath catch in her throat, a little moan escaping her throat as I bit at the soft skin on her neck and sucked mercilessly, revelling in the knowledge that it would leave a mark. I pulled away and touched my nose to hers,

"But, what do _you_ want? Right now, what do you want?" I asked her softly

She shook her head a little, her flame coloured hair bouncing.

"I don't know," she said quietly "I want you, but..." she trailed off, lowering her lids and sighing.

"Then this can wait" I said, "I'd never force you into anything, Clary. Besides, by the time I'm done with you, you'll be begging for me" I grinned

A small shiver passed through her tiny frame. I chuckled, despite myself. She captured my bottom lip with her teeth and sucked it and then pulled away.

"We'll soon see who's begging for who" she said, eyes glinting with mischief.

"That we will" I agreed.

* * *

Clary

I woke up in a familiar-but-not room, with a familiar-but-not golden arm draped over my waist. I turned my head slightly, following the arm. He was staring at me, a solemn expression masking his beautiful face, his plush lips pulled up at one corner into a criminally sexy smirk. His eyes were orbs of molten gold, his hair a soft halo of fine threads of sunlight.

"Morning, Princess" he said, voice sinfully deep and smoulderingly husky.

"Princess, really Jace?" I laughed.

"What, too soon for nicknames?" he asked. I noticed he was still dressed in only his black, skin tight, cotton boxers. His arm wrapped itself around me tightly, pulling me towards him. I was now wearing his t-shirt the proper way in which a t-shirt should be worn, but it had stretched a lot after last night, so it hung limply off my shoulder. After our embarrassingly desperate make out session last night, we both fell into a blissful sleep, or I did anyway.

"Definitely too soon" I answered him. He grinned and kissed the crown of my head, inhaling.

"Did you just sniff my hair?" I asked

His response was a muffled "Of course"

I rolled my eyes. Typical, the first thing he does after last night is sniff my hair.

He crushed me tighter against him, my face came in contact with his defined chest, my lips moving against his abs as I asked "How long have you been awake?"

His hands traced my spine. "Not long, I was watching you sleep."

I pulled away a little so that I could look at him.

"You could have mentioned the fact that you're a creepy stalker before I told you that I love you" I blushed at the memory

"But, Princess, then you wouldn't have admitted your undying devotion to me" he smiled; I decided that I like his smile; it opened his face up a little more. It revealed his vulnerable side, the side of him that could love. The side he so desperately tried to hide.

His face turned serious then. "Do you want to go and get breakfast?" he asked, while simultaneously getting out of the bed. I sat up and stretched.

"I'm going to take a shower first" I answered.

"Want me to join you?" he asked, whilst giving me a very suggestive look, which made me feel like I might just burst or float away.

I blushed profusely, "Nope, I can take care of myself"

* * *

Jace offered to let me use his shower but I didn't want him to have to wait to use the shower after me, that and I didn't exactly want to step out of the shower in just a towel with him in the room. All of my confidence from the previous night had locked itself away in that little place in my mind again; my yearly allowance of confidence had been used up.

Once I'd showered, moisturised and blow-dried my hair into fairly tame tresses, I chose my outfit. I was dressed in an oversized 'Sixty Seconds to Mars' tee that was loosely tucked into a pair of high-waist denim skinny's that made my legs look longer and a pair of green chuck's.

Jace met me at the bottom of the steps, he was wearing a tight fitted casual white t-shirt, and his Morgenstern Ring was tucked beneath the thin white fabric and a pair of light-washed Levi's with a pair of grey Nike Blazers. He flashed me his sinfully delicious smirk before we stepped out into the humid, typical New York air.

He led me to his sleek, black sports saloon and opened the passenger door for me. He placed a sweet, chaste kiss on my lips and then let himself in on the driver's side.

"Buckle up, Princess" he grinned

* * *

"You drive like a maniac" I reprimanded as he parked outside Taki's.

The cafe was almost completely full. Jace jumped out of the car and then opened my door and helped me out, I batted his hands away, annoyed at his chivalrous act. His eyes sparkled with amusement.

"I am a maniac, Clary" Jace laughed and then caught my hand in his and strode into Taki's. He saluted the waiter that was making his way towards us, presumably to take us to a table, and dragged me to a window booth.

"I'm pretty sure you're supposed to wait to get seated somewhere" I said once we'd sat down.

"Jace Herondale never waits" he said as he studied the menu

I saw something tall, blonde and very curvy move in my peripheral vision. Kaelie.

"Jace, long time no see" she said as she twirled a strand of hair around her finger. Jace nodded dismissively and then put his menu down, he leaned towards me, "What are you having?"

I glanced at my menu; naming the first thing I saw "I'll have a chocolate chaos crepe"

"Two chocolate chaos crepes, please" he said without so much as glancing at the gorgeous blonde.

Kaelie huffed, glared at me and then turned and left prima ballerina style.

Jace stared at me intently, causing my blood to rush to my cheeks.

"What?" I asked finally.

He began fidgeting with the menu, he looked nervous, but that can't be right. Jace Herondale was never nervous. He was silent for a long time, just staring and fidgeting, then he dropped his gaze and then looked at me again, he cleared his throat.

"Clary." He said

"Jace, whatever it is, just spit it out" I said warily, softly.

He fingered the chain around his neck, the one that carried his Morgenstern Ring. He lifted it over his head and held it in his palm.

"I told you already that I love you..." he trailed off, his voice edged with hesitation

"I love you, too, Jace." I said softly. He smiled gratefully before carrying on.

"I never asked...if you'd be my girlfriend" he said, he looked at me hopefully.

The cafe was full of people, all talking and generally making noise, but somehow, all seemed impenetrably silent.

"I mean, you don't have to, like I said; I won't force you into anything, but really, who would pass up an opportunity like this? I mean look at me. Clary. Clary, speak to me. You're not saying anything Clary" Jace looked at me with concern

I blinked away my shock "Of course I'll be your girlfriend, Jace." I said.

He smiled and let out a sigh of relief, and then he reached his hands out over the table and took mine in his. He leaned forward and kissed me across the table. I couldn't help but smile and melt into his touch. He pulled away and then put his necklace around my neck without a word.

My eyes widened, he was giving me his Morgenstern Ring? "Jace, what are you doing?" I asked  
"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm proclaiming myself a taken man. I'm proclaiming myself your taken man.." he grinned mischievously, "I'm proclaiming you my girlfriend" I kissed him again, reveling in the erratic beating of my heart and the swarms of butterflies that were fluttering around in my stomach. I don't think I've ever been happier.


End file.
